


The Mortal and Immortal Thing

by TheGirlWithThe555



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Confusion, Cute, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Romance, Sadness, Sexual Confusion, Sweet, cultivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThe555/pseuds/TheGirlWithThe555
Summary: It's Tripitaka's eighteenth birthday, but instead of being happy, she can't help thinking of the scholar. Monkey tries to comfort her but during their talk, since she is so honest with him, he decides to be honest with her as well. A collection of fluffy one-shots following Tripitaka and Monkey's budding relationship.
Relationships: Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Tripitaka let out a wistful sigh. It was just another day, as always, or so it would seem. She stared at her reflection in the water. Only half a year had gone by since she began this quest and she barely recognized herself.

Her hair that used to tumble in a coherent mess was now reduced to fuzz. Dark bags had formed underneath her eyes and there was something else. She felt she looked worn, like her face had wizened over time, though she was in no part a true sage.

"Happy birthday, Tripitaka." She muttered as she dipped a finger in the water, disturbing the image. She couldn't help another sigh leaving her lips.  
She didn't know what she expected. It wasn't like the others knew and then the fact that they were gods who stayed bathed in youth for all of eternity... They probably didn't care about birthdays.

It made her think of the Scholar. Most years he would have her help him make her favorite food, sweet rice porridge with fried breadsticks. It was simple food, but it comforted her ever since she was a child. They would split the breadstick down the middle and the scholar would always give her a warm smile and ask her what her goals for the next year would be.

She remembered when she was much younger once telling him she would spend the year learning the god's language. It was no easy feat and it took much longer than a year, but he had helped her. He always seemed to know when she was confused and had ways to simplify it for her.

Another year she swore she would become the best mountain climber in this part of China.  
Many days the scholar had sat with his back against the cliff-face with his nose pressed into a scroll as she climbed and climbed. Every now and again she would slip and she knew he worried. He would send comments up to her, suggesting she come down and take a break. He never told her not to though, he always said that a life unlived was not a life at all. When she had been much younger the words confused her, but now that she was older... She sighed again.  
"I won't let your death be for nothing." She muttered under her breath as the water began to fully steady itself.  
When she looked at herself again, she saw someone else staring back. The person who stared back was responsible and reasonable and... Her heart pounded. Matters of the heart had never been important before. The thought of marriage used to sicken her. A man had even offered his hand to her once, asking the scholar for his permission, admitting that he did not even need a dowry.

Tripitaka had been so upset that she sprinted through the woods and climbed to the very top of the mountainous cliff. It had been the very first time she ever made it fully to the top. She felt untouchable there.

She didn't want to live with some man she did not know. She did not want to be treated like other women sometimes were, like a trinket to be looked at and used but not to speak an opinion or do as she pleased... She grew frightful indeed.

When she had returned, the scholar sat there, drinking tea in the calm of his study. The man had been gone and when she asked how long she had until her forced marriage would happen, the scholar had chuckled at her and told her he sent him away. She had been stunned at his kindness, but he had always been kind. He had been like a father to her.

— _"I don't understand why I don't have a name... Everyone else has one and I... I don't." Tripitaka had spoken solemnly to him. She had been teased while in town when she admitted she simply went by girl.  
"Hope does not have a name child, it simply exists to be a light to others." He had said and she had never understood that._

_S_ _he knew what he had meant now. Hope must never die. He hadn't just meant the hope that people held in their hearts. He had meant her. For whatever reason, she was his hope._ _She couldn't help but think, maybe he saw her as a daughter._ _—_

The memory turned bitter, her mouth tasting sour with it. Some hope she had been when he laid there dying. Some hope she was when she was only a human. Some hope she could ever be when she could barely put up a fight when it mattered.

"Why the long face?" Monkey's voice made her jump, she hadn't expected him, but she quickly regained her composure.  
"Monkey," her voice faltered after she said his name. His name tickled her lips and brought warmth rushing through her body. Monkey was always there for her and she knew he would never hurt her. She knew that if anyone brought hope to the people, it was him.

"So?" He asked, still waiting for her to respond. She sighed for what had to be the umpteenth time.  
"I... So, you know that humans celebrate the day they were born every year?" She asked. He came forward steadily, plopping down by the river bank next to her. He shook his head.  
"Do they?" He wondered out loud and Tripitaka nodded.

"I'm eighteen years old today." She admitted. She wanted to tell someone at the very least. Monkey smirked at her.  
"Such a young monk." He stated and she frowned at him and looked away. Ever since he found out she was a girl, she felt... Bad. Like things were different. How could they not be?

"Are birthdays a bad thing?" Monkey finally asked which made her study him with her eyes.  
"I mean, no, not really," Tripitaka said.  
"Then why are you sad?" He asked her. She looked away. She didn't want to talk to him about it. About all the things that twisted inside of her mind, making her sometimes feel like she was going insane.

"Come on Trip, you can tell me, you can tell me anything." He told her, trying to convince her to give in. She finally turned her face back towards him, her lip quivering just slightly. She wouldn't cry, she took in a deep breath through her nose and slowly exhaled through her mouth, urging her nerves to calm and steadying her face.

"The scholar is dead and I don't understand half of the lessons he tried to teach me, I don't even remember some of the things he taught me, I'm ugly now, and you probably hate me for lying to you." Her voice cracked as it all rushed out at once. She wanted to tell someone. She just wanted to spit it out and get it out of her system. She couldn't take it being wrapped up inside her, chilling her to the bone. Monkey narrowed his eyes as he seemed more than confused. He pointed a finger at her.

"I could never hate you!" He seemed offended that she would even think such a thing.  
"Plus, your beautiful Tripitaka, how can you think otherwise?" His words stunned her. He had to be lying.  
"Monkey...you don't even look at me the same, ever since you found out that I'm a girl." She admitted how she felt, as much as it terrified her to do so. Monkey seemed even more flustered as he seemed to think hard before fidgeting with his hair.

"It's just a little confusing is all." He admitted.  
"I mean, what about it is confusing? I pretended to be a boy so people would think I'm the monk Tripitaka, so I could at least try to save the world after a demon came and killed the real Tripitaka, the two guards for him, and the scholar... What was I supposed to do?" Tripitaka questioned. Monkey seemed taken aback.

"That's not what is confusing." He told her which stopped her mid-sentence.  
"Then what's confusing about it?" Tripitaka muttered with a sigh, frustrated that there was another angle she had apparently not even considered.  
"Well, you told me what was on your mind." He admitted as he seemed to fidget even more, acting as if he were growing terribly nervous.

"I really liked you as a boy." He admitted and it made Tripitaka's heart break open and split into ten million little pieces. She had never thought that was what he would possibly say.  
"Like I even imagined..." He blushed as he looked at her and her head swam in a whole new way. Her mouth was dry. Was he saying that he liked her like... Like like? She blushed heavily and turned her gaze away.

"And then it turned out you were a girl..." He said and once again her heart felt like it was drowning. Maybe that was it. He liked guys and she wasn't one and that was that.  
"And I guess I just feel bad for assuming. Imagining you as a girl has been just..." His face burned and Tripitaka narrowed her gaze at him.

"It's made me want you even more." He stated.  
"I mean, it doesn't matter which you are, it's just... If I had known you were a girl I would have tried a different approach. I was nervous myself." He admitted and she shook her head, unable to grasp what he was saying. What did he mean a different approach?  
"I don't understand," Tripitaka stated and he nodded at her.

"I just like you Tripitaka. I don't care whether your a boy or a girl or something else. I just know that I still can't stop thinking about you." He explained. Tripitaka was speechless. Such things were impossible.  
"Monkey, you do not think of me." She said and he frowned at her.  
"I think of you." He said. Tripitaka's eyes widened.

"But you never..." She began to say and his frown deepened.  
"I keep thinking of trying and then I realize... That it will only end with us getting hurt." He stated. Tripitaka furrowed her brows at him.  
"How so?" She asked, wondering what made Monkey keep from pursuing her if it was indeed true.

"You're mortal and I'm—Not." He stated. Tripitaka felt her heart break in two once again. That was true if nothing else was.  
"But I can't help thinking of you still, so just lay it on me." He gave her a very serious look.  
"Tell me you don't want me." If she could just tell him that, he felt he could let it go.

"Monkey, I can't." She said, taken aback at his confession and then his addition to even thinking of why they weren't together. If he thought she hadn't thought of the possibility of them being... He was crazy.  
"I won't let it get in the way of our friendship Tripitaka, just be honest." Monkey added, but Tripitaka shook her head and grabbed his hand with both of hers.

"I want you too." She muttered and his eyes turned to her, looking wildly shocked. Tripitaka gave him a small smile.  
"I wanted you since before and I just couldn't... You thought I was a boy, how could I even approach you at all?" She asked. He seemed to think for a moment before he smirked.

"Like this." He said and pressed a quick kiss to her that made her sit there stunned for a good moment.

She hadn't expected it.  
"Monkey," she gazed at him, still shocked at the turn of events.

"What about the mortal and immortal thing?" She asked. Monkey shrugged.  
"We'll figure something out." He said. She shook her head and crossed her arms.  
"I don't think it can work that way." Monkey's smirk faded at her words.

"We can try to make it work." He brought his forehead to hers as she spoke softly. Tripitaka couldn't make herself pull away. She had wanted this for far too long.  
"Okay, we can try." She murmured back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tripitakaaaa–," Sandy went to the human girl's side and slumped an arm around her.  
"That was really nice, thank you." She said as she held up a pumice stone that Tripitaka had given her. Tripitaka nodded.  
"It's no problem, it makes your feet really soft, doesn't it?" Tripitaka asked and Sandy nodded. They were at the outskirts of their campsite when they heard frantic yelling.

"Put it out, put it out!" Monkey was yelling.  
"I'm trying!" Pigsy hollered back as the sound of stomping was let out. Tripitaka and Sandy traded looks before running back to the others.  
"Oh, Tripitaka, uh..." Monkey took a step in front of something that was in flames that Pigsy was attempting to stomp out.

"How are you? I hope you're —in a good mood." He stopped midsentence as he thought before speaking again, looking nervous. Tripitaka narrowed her eyes and tried to lean over to see what he was hiding.

"Is that my blanket?" She hissed, anger running through her. Monkey put his hands up and smiled nervously.  
"Yes it is... but it was an accident." He said. Tripitaka shook her head.  
"Monkey! Why is my blanket on fire?" She questioned hotly. Monkey lowered his head looking semi-ashamed.

"Well, Pigsy's pack was too close to the fire." Monkey muttered as he twiddled with his fingers. Tripitaka crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, waiting for him to go on.  
"We were trying to put it out." He added as he looked to Pigsy who finally managed to put the fire out.  
"So we tried to smother it with a blanket." He said as he looked back to Tripitaka.  
"But then the blanket caught on fire." He explained with a frown.

"And then we realized it was yours." He looked down again, scared of her wrath. Tripitaka huffed a sigh and shook her head. She stepped towards Monkey and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's okay Monkey, we can get a new one." She said softly as she stalked off to her bedroll and sat down. Monkey turned on his heel and stared at her, wide-eyed.

"You're not mad?" He asked. Tripitaka gave him a weak smile.  
"It's okay Monkey, you said it was an accident." She stated. He huffed a sigh as he looked to Pigsy who was gathering the crisped blanket into a bundle to throw out.

"What about you though Tripitaka, won't you be cold when the night hits and the wind picks up?" Sandy questioned with a frown. Tripitaka shook her head.  
"One day without a blanket won't kill me." She said.

TMaIT  
  
Several hours had passed and although everyone else had fallen asleep, Tripitaka couldn't. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her teeth began to chatter and she sat up and pulled her legs closer, shoving them into her shirt. She hoped it would help retain more heat.

"Monkey... Are you awake?" She questioned quietly. When she got no answer she huffed a sigh. She removed her legs from her shirt and crawled a little closer to him, pulling her bedroll along with her. When she was close enough, she tried to gently slip under his blanket with him, but he stirred as she did. He turned to his side facing her and blinked his eyes open.

"Tripitaka?" He questioned sluggishly. Her eyes widened at him before she turned her gaze away and tried to calm her burning cheeks.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She bit her lip for a moment before speaking.  
"I was cold." She muttered. Monkey's expression shifted into understanding as he scooted over to accommodate her.

"We can share my blanket." He whispered and with his words, she moved closer to him and wrapped half his blanket around herself. Monkey hissed slightly when her foot touched him and she pulled away slightly. He put an arm out and slipped it under her, pulling her closer.

"You are cold." He muttered as he shoved his face against his shoulder and slipped his eyes shut. Tripitaka laid there for a minute, her cheeks burning all the way to her chest. Eventually, she calmed her accelerated heartrate and she relaxed into his touch. He was beyond warm and... She breathed in deeply, the scent of his hair lingering in her nose. He smelt nice.

Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep. Her arm unconsciously went around him as she scooted even closer in her sleep, his warmth far too enticing. When her breathing evened out, Monkey peeked one eye open and gently smiled against her shoulder.

"Sweet dreams Trip." He muttered, almost asleep himself. He nuzzled his cheek against her, feeling more comfortable than he had felt in a long time. Both slept much longer than usual, but when they did awaken, it was to voices whispering.

"Okay, but they are too cute." Sandy was whispering. Pigsy chuckled as he made up plates of food for the two to set aside for when they did wake up.  
"Tripitaka was probably cold." Pigsy finally said. Sandy shook her head.

"No, they are totally together now, haven't you felt like they have been hiding something lately?" Sandy questioned. That woke Tripitaka up fully. She sat up quickly and pulled away from Monkey, stirring him from his own rest.

"No, I was just cold!" Tripitaka was quick to exclaim. Pigsy and Sandy turned their eyes to her.  
"See Sandy," Pigsy said. Sandy shook her head.  
"Well, I think you two like each other," Sandy said. Tripitaka felt her skin burning up, she was sure her face could sizzle an egg.

"Mm, I do like Tripitaka." Monkey murmured as he scooted closer to the human girl and pressed his face against her again, passing back out immediately. Sandy wore a big smirk as Tripitaka looked at the monkey god with wide eyes. She turned her face to look at Sandy before pointing to the water god.

"Don't even say anything," Tripitaka warned. Sandy laughed at her friend's embarrassment.  
"Just don't forget to invite us to the wedding," Sandy stated and Tripitaka let out a noise of frustration.  
"She's just teasing Tripitaka, here, have some breakfast,” Pigsy said as he brought her plate to her. Tripitaka visibly calmed at his words as she took the plate before being offered chopsticks. She began to eat and soon enough, Monkey rose up.

His nose twitched as he seemed to scent the air.  
"Mmm, food." He muttered, and Pigsy smirked as he brought him some too.  
"So, Tripitaka, how did you sleep last night?" Monkey finally asked as he looked to her, eggs shoved in his mouth as he spoke with a full mouth. Tripitaka blushed as she sent a glare at Sandy who feigned innocence. When she looked back to Monkey, her face softened.

"I slept really good Monkey, you were really warm." She said. Monkey gave her a big smile.  
"Well, anytime you want to share a blanket, just let me know." Monkey offered. Sandy looked as if she was about to tease again, but Pigsy shot her a look.

"Thanks Monkey," Tripitaka said, warmth in her voice as she regarded him warmly. Monkey was always so kind and sweet to her and although they had their fair share of arguments, she knew he would always be there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this one is mostly fluff. I know it doesn’t cover at all the whole mortal and immortal thing. I just wanted to build their relationship a little more. So far they are keeping it a secret from the others and not saying anything yet. I was thinking of covering how it will go when Pigsy and Sandy find out in the next chapter. Eventually I will get more into them trying to figure how to make their doomed relationship work when they begin to get more serious.


	3. Chapter 3

She sat by herself with her back against a tree, looking over the scroll of immortality. This was the answer to all of her problems, but—it didn't feel right. She wasn't a god, she didn't deserve to be one either. As long as she knew that she couldn't be immortal... She knew that she should give up on being with Monkey. They barely had time for each other anyway. All the time, demons this, demons that, find the scrolls, run away, try to fight back, there was never time.

What would happen when she grew old? What would happen when she became wrinkly with age and he stayed the same, beautiful and pristine, forever young? A sigh left her lips. She could use the scroll, but it wouldn't be right. Davari wanted to use the scroll if only to stay alive. Did it make her any different from him if she tried to do such things? She was supposed to guard the scrolls with her life, not use them to cheat death.

"Tripitaka, what's wrong?" Sandy came by, waterskins in hand as she began to pass by, but Tripitaka looked grossly distraught.  
"Nothing... I," Tripitaka put a hand to her head.  
"You can tell me Tripitaka," Sandy said as she took a seat. Tripitaka shook her head.

"No, it's just, you'll make fun of me," Tripitaka said. Sandy gave her a curious look with a frown as she sat down by her, her task forgotten. She put an arm around Tripitaka's shoulders.  
"I know I tease sometimes, but I never really mean it. I would do anything for you Tripitaka," Sandy stated.

"You're my sister now," she added with a look of warning. Tripitaka only sighed again and lowered her head.  
"It's Monkey," Tripitaka admitted. Sandy's eyes softened at the words.  
"Because you love him and he doesn't love you?" She wondered. Tripitaka shook her head.  
"No, he does like me, we decided—to be together," Tripitaka admitted. Sandy's eyes widened for a moment before she regained her coolness.

"Then why do seem so upset?" Sandy wondered out loud. Tripitaka huffed a sigh once again.  
"It's just... He's immortal and I'm not. I'm going to get old and ugly and he will always be beautiful. I'll die and he'll live," she explained the conundrum. Sandy looked to be deep in thought for a moment before her eyes went to the scroll.

"You could use the scroll, couldn't you?" She asked. Tripitaka shook her head.  
"Like Davari wanted to? I can't Sandy, I'm not evil... I'm not going to betray nature just to be with Monkey," Tripitaka stated. Sandy gave a sad look to her young friend.  
"Then you should just enjoy it while you can then, I mean, we could die at any time with what we do, what makes that any different?" She asked. Tripitaka gazed at the water god for a long moment.

"I don't want Monkey to be sad or to just remember me as an old person," Tripitaja explained, which made Sandy giggle and shake her head.  
"You should talk to Monkey about it," she offered advice, but Tripitaka gazed downward once again.  
"We did, he said we would figure it out later, but what happens when it's too late to figure something out?" Tripitaka asked. Sandy narrowed her eyes.

"We could ask the scroll of knowledge if there is any other, more humane way," Sandy suggested. Tripitaka's eyes lit up.  
"You're right! Why didn't I think of that?" She wondered as she rolled up the scroll of immortality and pulled out the scroll of knowledge. She opened it up and started at its blank page.  
"Is there another way to become a god without using a scroll?" She asked it.  
'Cultivation,' the word came forth and it only made Tripitaka more confused. She looked at Sandy who shrugged, just as clueless.

"What is cultivation?" Tripitaka asked next.  
'Using Daoist teachings to gain power and immortality,' Tripitaka's eyes lingered on the scroll.  
"What does it mean by that?" Tripitaka wondered to her friend. Sandy shook her head.  
"In not sure, but it's something. The Dao isn't evil," Sandy said. Tripitaka nodded as she put the scroll away and began to get up, a smile spreading on her face. Sandy smirked at her as she tilted her head.

"What is it?" She asked. Tripitaka regarded her warmly.  
"I have to go tell Monkey," she said as she slung the case for the scrolls over her shoulder.  
"Thank you, Sandy!" She threw her arms around the water god who returned her embrace. When Tripitaka pulled away, she burst into a speedy run. She made her way to camp and saw Monkey sitting with Pigsy by the fire, talking about something.

She ran to him and threw her arms around him. She surprised him already, but it was even more surprising when she pressed her lips to his. Pigsy sat there wide-eyed, about to say something, but he stopped when he found he had not even the slightest idea of what he would say. Monkey, although shocked at first, kissed her back as soon as he came to his senses. He wound an arm around her back and pulled her closer into his embrace. When she finally pulled away, she stared intently into his eyes.

"What's this about?" He asked through a smug smirk. Tripitaka gave him a warm smile.  
"I found out how to become immortal," she admitted. Now Pigsy spoke.  
"With the scroll?" He asked. Tripitaka shook her head.  
"No, cultivation," she stated. Pigsy narrowed his eyes.  
"Which is?" He asked. Tripitaka shook her head although she still wore a big smile.  
"I have no idea, but it's a way, so it can be done," she explained. Monkey smiled back at her, his eyes lighting up.

"So we can tell everyone now then?" He asked her. She nodded. It was now that Sandy trotted back into camp and she put the waterskins down. As she went to sit next to Pigsy. Tripitaka pulled further away from Monkey to sit by his side and he grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.  
"We are together," he told the others and neither seemed too shocked. Obviously Sandy wasn't, but Pigsy seemed rather—disappointed. He grumbled as he pulled several coins from a bag and handed them to Sandy.

"Wait... You guys betted on our relationship?" Tripitaka put her hands on her hips. Sandy smiled as she counted the coins.  
"Just a little," she stated. Tripitaka glared between the two. Monkey smirked at them, finding it amusing.

"Well this means we can get married," Monkey stated and at that, Tripitaka's face blew up.  
"Wait! Marriage?" Things were moving a little too fast.  
"I mean, I don't even know much about this cultivation thing yet, shouldn't we wait until I figure that out at least?" She questioned. Monkey smirked at her.  
"Take as long as you need... But I can't wait to be a groom. My robes will be so nice and you won't be able to resist me!" Monkey told her excitedly. Tripitaka giggled at his antics. Of course he would daydream of his wedding day, being made to look stunning. If any guy daydreamed about such a thing, it was Monkey.  
"My hair will look so nice with a headdress and—" Monkey went on and on, explaining his dream attire.

"You'll be beautiful as always," Tripitaka said as she patted his shoulder, smiling at him warmly. He stopped mid-sentence to smile back at her.  
"And everyone will come for miles to attend because who would miss the wedding of the century? The wedding of the Monkey King and his beautifl bride, Tripitaka," Monkey wore such a big smile as he spoke. Even if it seemed a little quick to Tripitaka, he had been alive much longer than her. Maybe he had thought of being married for many years but never met the right person? Monkey turned his eyes back to her.

"Let's figure this cultivation thing out then," he stated as he began to stand up, his eyes eager as they darted around. Tripitaka chuckled at him. He was ready to try and figure it out now.  
"I'll ask the scroll more later, let's just," she grabbed his hand and yanked lightly to signal him to sit by her again. He did, becoming closer to her until they were shoulder to shoulder and he wound his fingers with hers, deepening their handhold.

Pigsy shook his head at the two, which made Monkey look at him. The monkey god pointed a finger.  
"Will you be our caterer?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I suppose this is just a sort of drabble that is probably pretty cheesy and possibly out of character. I just wanted some fluff, meh. I may add a few more chapters over time.


End file.
